


Snow Day

by universal_reno



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Poor life choices are fun life choices, coworker sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universal_reno/pseuds/universal_reno
Summary: Jensen is poorly adapted to the cold, but MacReady is on hand to keep him warm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I totally went there with the 'sex to stay warm' thing. Oldest trick in the book. But I'm starting to really like this pairing and it was a convenient excuse to get them in bed together. Plus it was like 8C here the other night, which for this part of the world is like, cataclysmicly cold for only being November. 
> 
> Set after Misdirection, but you don't really need to read that one first.

When MacReady woke with an augmented arm draped across his chest his first instinct was to snuggle back against the warm body behind him. The alarm wasn’t going off yet, and if he was lucky Aria would be up for a quicky before work. Only, wasn’t Aria’s other arm the augmented one?

He froze, eyes flying open. Dim light from the window stabbed into his retinas with the painful intensity usually associated with the aftermath of a night out, but he ignored it and forced himself to take stock of the situation. The evening before came back to him in flashes. Staking out the flat of one of Prague’s major arms dealers. Jensen punching their target in the face and carting him off to the waiting transport van to be taken in for interrogation. Then, strangely, Jensen next to him on the sofa with a beer while something about the latest catastrophe to strike Prague blared on Picus News in the background. Eliza Cassan’s familiar voice imploring everyone to stay inside. Sudden darkness and creeping cold. Jensen’s hands on his thighs in said darkness. Jensen’s cock… Oh, fuck.

As if the dull ache at the base of his spine didn’t tell him all he needed to know about what they’d been up to, when he tried to pull away there was the distinct tack of dried cum on his ass and back. It made his stomach turn. Shower. Shower was mandatory. Get rid of the evidence and no one would know.

Only, Jensen was making getting up a challenge. When MacReady tried to pull away he pulled back, shifting to lie half on top of him and nuzzling the back of his neck. He was clearly still asleep. MacReady elbowed him in the ribs.

Jensen woke with a choking gasp when a sharp impact forced all the air from his lungs. Without thinking he rolled away, which succeeded in landing him on his ass on the floor. He rose to a defensive crouch and deployed his arm blades, trying to sort out the concentration for a Typhoon blast just in case. Then his brain caught up with his instincts and switched him out of kill mode.

MacReady had scrambled to the far corner of the bed and was clutching the duvet to his chest. Not the most dignified position, to be sure, but there was only so much he could do completely naked and with no weapons in reach. Jensen was struck by the memory of the first girl he’d slept with in college, who’d woken up in his room and suddenly remembered her modesty. Seeing MacReady in the same position made him laugh, or at least try to. It was more like a pained wheeze. He clutched at his bruised side for a moment before burrowing back under the duvet. Why was it so damn cold, anyway?   

MacReady gathered the covers tighter around himself and stood, dragging them off the bed in the process and leaving Jensen curled up and shivering. Served him right for fucking a drunk coworker. Not that MacReady hadn’t been troubled by fantasies of that exact scenario ever since they’d rubbed one out together in the courtyard behind the office as part of a poorly-planned distraction gone wrong.

“Good morning to you too” Jensen bit out, voice harsher than usual in an attempt to keep his teeth from chattering. He remembered the power going out just as he and MacReady were wrapping up their stakeout the night before. Evidently it hadn’t come back on yet.

“If you ever mention this to anyone I swear I’ll steal your permits and have you sent to Golem” MacReady snarled.

Well that was just rude. Jensen sat up and pulled his legs to his chest, trying to stay warm. Ironically it only made things worse. Augments had a tendency to act as a heatsink, drawing warmth away from parts of the body where it was still needed it for not dying purposes. It was annoying at the best of times, and dangerous at the worst.

He searched his memories for what he’d done to piss MacReady off so much. Well, waking up naked next to him made the actual event fairly obvious. But as for how they’d come to be in that position... The mission had gone well. Tying up loose ends. Then all the TVs in the apartment switching on of their own accord to broadcast an emergency message about a gathering blizzard and the resulting curfew. Stay inside for your own safety or be shot. Typical Prague police logic.

Must have been shortly after that that the power went out. He remembered drinking, and then MacReady laughing about beer slushies as even the alcohol started to freeze. He also remembered being cold. Deathly cold. And then warm again from the heat of another body under the covers with him. MacReady wrapping his legs around his waist. Tilting his head back with a blissed out expression that encouraged Jensen to kiss bruises onto his neck while he fucked him, all the fight gone out of him for once.

MacReady relented and shuffled back over to the bed. Upon further consideration the thought of showering during a blizzard with no electric to heat the water did not appeal. Jensen stayed where he was at first, but as soon as MacReady unwrapped a corner of the duvet he accepted the closest thing he was likely to get to an invitation and clung to him. MacReady gasped at the feeling of chilled carbon fiber against his skin.

“Goddamn it! Put some clothes on, you clank bastard! Your hands are freezing!” He was only half surprised that he let Jensen cuddle against his chest and automatically started trying to rub some warmth back into his icy skin. It wasn’t like he could claim to hate the guy anymore. Or even particularly dislike him. Over the past few months their frequent pissing matches had taken on a tone more akin the friendly banter that defined his relationship with Miller. Though to the best of his knowledge he and Miller had never slept together.

“I’m sorry” Jensen murmured, unable to meet his eyes.

“Yeah, well, I guess you didn’t choose to be like this. As you keep pointing out to pretty much everyone pretty much every day.”

“No, I mean… We were drunk. I shouldn’t have… It was unprofessional, as you’re so fond of reminding me.”

Oh hell no. Apologies made this way too awkward. No way was he going to let himself be painted as the victim here just so Jensen could have some new perceived transgression to agonize over.

“Look, you may not have asked for this, but I did. So shut up before I change my mind and kick you out into the cold again.”

To prove his point he pressed his lips against Jensen’s and took the momentary stunned pause as an opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. As uncomfortable as it made him to admit it he was pretty sure he really had asked for it. Something to the effect of ‘Fuck yes, I want to feel you inside me’ to be specific. A faint blush crept across his cheeks and he was glad Jensen wasn’t in a position to see it. Memories from the night before were reassembling themselves with a degree of clarity that made it painfully apparent he hadn’t had nearly enough to drink to chalk what they’d done up to alcohol.

He could totally blame the beer for making him act a bit whorish, though. Maybe he could accept that sex with Jensen was enjoyable, but damned if he’d admit to begging for it. Perhaps it was a desire to prove exactly that point that made him shove Jensen onto his back now, deepening the kiss until his lungs screamed for oxygen.

“Should I take that to mean you’ll let me make it up to you?” Jensen panted.

A mischievous smirk played across MacReady’s lips. He was under no illusion that this was a good idea, but anything resembling the boundaries of professional conduct had frankly gone by the board months ago. Letting Jensen fuck him in the bed of a notorious terrorism supporter was just the finishing touch that made keeping up pretenses even more absurd than admitting that this was something he’d been wanting for awhile now.

“I mean that I suppose in my infinite benevolence I may be willing to show you what a proper fucking is.”

He sat up, straddling Jensen’s hips, and rocked against him teasingly. Jensen gave a pleased little sigh.

“Well, I guess it’s better than getting shot or freezing to death.” No way was he going to admit that letting MacReady fuck him was actually better than most other things he could think of as well. At the very least it was a hell of a way to wait out a snowstorm.


End file.
